


Off Road

by FluffyMonster



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMonster/pseuds/FluffyMonster
Summary: Yunho comes home only to see Changmin packing his things. The younger is leaving him, right?





	Off Road

**Yunho came home after working late yet again but instead of being greeted by a sleepy Changmin laying half asleep on the couch, he was greeted by a very upset Changmin in a hurry shoving things into a duffle bag.**

**"Changdol?" Yunho called out tentatively.**

**"You're back early." The younger man's words were cold, mocking.**

**"It's 1 am."**

**"You usually come home at 3 am."**

**Changmin stayed still for a moment just looking at Yunho as if he was expecting something. The older male stayed still, unsure of what to do.**

**"Changmin. What are you doing?" Yunho asked quietly, he was afraid of the answer but he also felt that if he doesn't speak situation will only get worse.**

**The younger male sighed, the question was obviously not what he wanted his lover to say. Changmin turned away and resumed his packing "I'm leaving."**

**"What? Why?! It's the middle of the night!"**

**"I don't care! I just want to get away from you! Away from this fucking loneliness that you keep making me feel!"**

**Yunho was confused, he didn't understand why the younger would feel that way but it hurt to see his lover so sad and desperate. Desperate to get away from him.**

**"Minnie. Baby-"**

**"Don't call me that!"**

**"Baby please calm down. Let's sit down and talk about it. I'm sure we can work this out." Yunho approached Changmin trying to take his hand and hug him but the younger zipped up his bag and slipped away from him faster than he could react.**

**"No, Yunho. We can't. It's too late to work this out." Changmin grabbed his jacked and quickly put on his shoes, ignoring Yunho as the older begged him to stay "Goodbye hyung." and just like that he was gone.**

**"Wait! Changmin please!" Yunho shouted as he rushed to the door but Changmin was already gone.**

**Yunho didn't know what to do. He could only hope that this was a temporary thing and Changmin will be back in a few days willing to talk about this. For now, all Yunho could do was close the door and keep going. After locking the door Yunho went to the kitchen to grab a bite but ended up freezing in the doorway.**

**There before him was a fully prepared table with all his favourite dishes that have long gone cold. On one plate there was a small box with a bow. Yunho was scared to open it. The scene before him already accused him of forgetting their anniversary yet again but surely that wasn't enough reason to leave, right? Carefully Yunho picked up the small box and undid the bow. Hesitating for only a moment he opened the box. Inside the box was a replica of his grandfather's pocket-watch that had gotten lost when he and Changmin moved apartments. This watch was nothing special in appearance but for Yunho and Changmin it was the start of their journey. It meant the world for them. As long as the watch kept ticking their love was unbreakable.**

_"I'll always be next to you"_

**So it was no surprise that even the replica has stopped the moment Changmin walked out the door. Yunho's eyes welled up as he took the watch in his hands and opened it up. Despite being new it looked grim and broken just like Yunho felt.**

_"You'll always be next to me too, right?"_

**Yunho started crying, the pressure in his chest becoming too much. A broken promise was piercing his chest and he knew that he did this to himself. As Yunho sobbed into his hands wishing Changmin to come back a glass of Soju suddenly drew his attention. Inside the glass were once Changmin's house keys.**

_"Right?"_

Yunho woke up with a gasp. He was in his bed with the sun shining brightly in through the windows. His face was wet from tears and his chest felt tight. Yunho was confused about how he ended up in bed but he couldn't focus on that when the image of Changmin leaving him was still so fresh.

"Yunho?" Changmin's soft voice drifted in through the doorway catching Yunho off guard.

"M-Minnie. You're back?" Yunho asked while trying to wipe his face.

"What are you talking about? Hyung, I never left." Changmin replied while coming over to Yunho to sit next to him "Did you have a bad dream?''

Yunho was dazed but steadily realized what was real and what was not. "Yeah. It was terrible."

Changmin only shook his head and pulled the older male into a tight hug. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Can we stay like this a bit longer though?"

"Yeah. But only a bit. Otherwise, breakfast will get cold."

Yunho was unexplainably happy to hear Changmin's voice, even if he was nagging or complaining. He was just so happy that Changmin was with him.

"I love you. So, so much." Yunho whispered and kissed Changmin's forehead

"I love you too." Changmin murmured back enjoying the attention but also glad that he could chase away Yunho's fears "I'll always be next to you, my flame."

Things were as they should be as Yunho's grandfather's pocket-watch kept ticking way on the shelf by their wedding photo.


End file.
